Sakura's mission
by marikura
Summary: Sakura has a dream About Sasuke Wanting to come home ,or is it a trap to kill her...Find out here!Please review
1. surprise attack?

_**Hi, marikura here, in 1st story of Naruto**_

_**Please Review and be honest!!!**_

_**Thank you!!!!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: A surprise attack?**

_In a beautiful day in Konoha, Sakura was going to Naruto's home with Ino… (They're married in my story) _

"_Hey, how's the belly?" said sakura_

"_It's all right, but the baby is always moving" said Ino_

"_It's just like his father, can't stay still"_

"_Hahahahahahahaha" both laughing_

"_Hey, who's laughing?" said someone_

_It was Naruto, which came from work from Ino's flower shop_

"_Hey Sakura, how you've been?!" said Naruto_

"_What brings you here?"_

"_Oh, right" Sakura said _

"_Ino could you give us a minute" _

_Ino nodded and left with out a complaint to the kitchen, and Naruto and Sakura talked_

"_What's up? Said Naruto _

"_Naruto, lately I've been having a dream; it about Sasuke…"Sakura said _

"_And …"said Naruto_

"_He told me he was confused… he felt pain every time he killed somebody"_

"_I told him, then why don't you stop killing people?"_

"_He told me, if I don't do it how will I kill Itachi, I need power to avenge my family"_

"_I think… Sasuke needs our help Naruto" she said _

"_Sakura, It's a dream, dreams make you see a lot of things…"Said Naruto _

"_Yeah, but I told it to Lady Tsunade and she said that it may be possible that he was talking to me, because if you think about a person and only that person and he thinks about you to ,they may connect in a dream or in their thoughts" Sakura said_

"_That's bullshit" said Naruto_

"_Sakura, you don't believe that Sasuke is "calling" you?"_

_Sakura Nodded…_

"_Sakura even if he was calling you, there's a 1 in a million chances that he was contacting you" said Naruto_

"_Yeah I guess your right" said Sakura_

_They smiled and hugged at each other…_

"_Since when did you become so wise Naruto?" Said Sakura _

"_Heheh, I think since I was married!!" Said Naruto laughingly _

_With laughs in her face, Sakura left the Naruto's House, then Night came and every one was asleep, in the other hand Sakura was in her house alone sleeping… (Sakura is living alone because she buyed a house for herself when she became a shinobi) and then…_

_**BOOOM!!!**_

_**KLAK!!! **_

_**BAAAAAMMM!!!**_

_There was something or some one attacking Konoha, People were screaming in fear and you could hear screams of people from a long distance. Sakura woke up from the noises and she ran to Tsunade's place thinking it was an attack to kill the Hokage…_

"_Tsunade, Tsunade!!!!"She said_

_Then Sakura Heard whispers, one was Tsunade talking to an unknown man, by the sound of his voice he was Sakura's age (She's 22)_

_Then the whispers stopped and there was a sudden silence, the people who were attacking Konoha left, Tsunade Left her room and saw Sakura in the hallway _

"_Sakura, I need to talk to you" Said Tsunade _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_To be continued_

_Thank you for reading _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_

_Marikura_


	2. all alone

**Hi, Marikura here and thank you for reading the first chapter of my story, and thank you for the lovely Reviews. "They were so fast, was it that good" I said to my self…LOL…so enough talking about this enjoy the 2****nd**** chapter…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: All alone…**

"_Sakura, I need to talk to you" said Tsunade_

_Tsunade had a serious look in her face …_

"_Tsunade, I heard you talking to someone; who was he... what did they want?" said Sakura_

"…_It …was Sasuke" said Tsunade_

_Sakura was shocked…_

"_S…Sasuke..."said Sakura_

"_He needs your help…"said Tsunade _

"_Why does he need our help, He ditched us in the first place" said Sakura _

"_Because Sasuke just wanted power, but he looked in the wrong direction" said Tsunade_

"_He said that he was ashamed, and that wanted to come home and gain power the right way" said Tsunade_

"_And you believed him?" said Sakura_

"_Sakura…there is something called faith, everyone has it..."said Tsunade_

"_I believe that Sasuke is telling the truth" Tsunade said faithfully_

"_I want you to go to the hidden sound village, Undercover as a rouge ninja, that's where will find Sasuke. Naruto will accompany you in your mission."_

"_It's just doesn't seem right, why does he need our help?" said Sakura_

"_Why doesn't he just come to us?" _

"_Remember… that he is like Konoha's most wanted…"said Tsunade_

"_Oh, and in this mission, you will try to assassinate Orochimaru _

_Sakura was tranquil when she said that, she had no emotion in her face, neither shock _

_Nor surprise._

"_I was hoping you said that" said Sakura_

"_Well, you will be going in your mission tomorrow, Godspeed Sakura" said Tsunade_

_Sakura and Tsunade got out of Tsunade's office, when they saw Konoha almost destroyed it was worst than When Orochimaru attacked the village in the Chunin exams. You could see the windows broken and blood everywhere. A horrible bloodshed with out a reason. You could see smoke from a distance and people dead with Kunai knifes in their body._

"_So horrible" Said Sakura_

"_Why did he do this?"_

"_He said he needed an excuse to talk to me"Said Tsunade _

"_That's a lame Excuse" said Sakura_

_Then Ino Showed up tire some for running._

"_Sakura, Naruto needs you. He's hurt" said Ino _

_Sakura could not belive that her Hyperactive Knuckle head Ninja friend was down_

_Sakura, Ino and Tsunade went to Ino's house to check Naruto._

"_Uhh… Sakura?" said Naruto almost passed out _

_Naruto was stabbed by kunai knives and a shuriken in his back._

"_Naruto, don't talk you'll be all right" said Sakura_

"_Is he going to be all right" said Ino _

"_I think but he can't do anything until he heals completely" said Tsunade _

"_Sakura I'm sorry but, you'll have to go on the mission all alone" said Tsunade_

"_All…alone?" Said Sakura shockingly_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_End chapter 3 _

_**I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I took so long, please forgive me …don't blame me, blame my **__**Teachers…..**_

_**I hope you like it …**_

_**Marikura**_


	3. Reunited

**Hi, Marikura here ,I wanna apologize to all the waiting readers … I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry ,please forgive me My teachers don't give me time to write and even to sleep please enjoy the other chapter of my story and please review…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Reunited **

"All alone…me "said Sakura shockingly

"Yes Sakura .I'm sorry but we have to get a move on with the mission" said Tsunade

"But Lady Tsunade, why can't I wait for Naruto to heal up?" Sakura suggested

"No, remember you have another mission, to kill Orochimaru" said Tsunade

Sakura stayed silent for a minute.

"Ok… I'll do it, for the sake of the village and the sake of a friend" Said Sakura

Tsunade nodded and smiled full of hope and happiness.

"Just do something for me…" said Sakura

"When Naruto heals up, tell him to look for me as fast as he can"

"Sasuke and I alone can't defeat Orochimaru alone"

"Will do, I'll do as much as I can to heal Naruto up,"said Tsunade

Night falled and Tsunade left Ino's house, Sakura was leaving Ino's house and Ino called her…

"Sakura…Don't die out there, I don't want my baby with out his God mother"

"Don't worry, I won't die" Said Sakura to Ino

Sakura went to her house and fell at sleep, and saw something in her dream

"Huh… where am I?" she wondered

She started seeing something coming her way, closer by the second.

It was Sasuke with a strange face.

"Sakura…" said Sasuke

"Sasuke?" said Sakura confused like.

Suddenly Sakura woke up.

"Its mission day" said Sakura

She grabbed her things and left, she got to the main gate and before they closed the gate she looked one more time and thought of the first time she left the village.

"Please Naruto, heal up quickly"

(Five days later)

Five days later Sakura was near the land of Sound, in the process she had been attacked by other rouge ninjas frequently but Sakura didn't back down and there was no sing of Sasuke.

Suddenly she hears leafs moving and she was on high alert.

"Sa…kura…"said an unknown voice, but appeared to be familiar

"How's there?" said Sakura

"Show your self"

It was Sasuke all daggered up, bleeding and part of his skin was open.

Then she thought …

"This could be a trap" said sakura

"I'll ask him something…something that the real Sasuke would know."

She drawed her kunai and stayed alert.

"Don't come any closer" said Sakura

"If your Sasuke, then tell me what is the password that we used in the Chunin exams?"

"It's …the…the ninki" he said

"We …thrive in the… chaos of the… enemy tide, quiet… shinobi don't need dens to… hide, our only concern… is to watch… and wait until …the enemy lower the… gate"(Naruto manga #6 forest of death)

"Ok, you're Sasuke" said Sakura

Sakura tried to heal Sasuke's wounds. Then night falled and Sakura made a fire and started talking.

"Sasuke, what happened?" said Sakura

"Who did this to you?"

"It was Orochimaru" said Sasuke

"He found out about our plan"

"Now he's looking for you, you're lucky he hasn't found you"

"But how he found out?" said Sakura

"Somebody told him" said Sasuke

Sasuke felt that something coming their way

"Sakura, we need to go, NOW!!" Said Sasuke

But it was too late for them; the unknown enemy threw a sleeping gas.

and they fell at sleep.

Sakura woke up, but she wasn't in the same place, she was in a bed, her hands tied up, and she couldn't see Sasuke.

"Hello… somebody there" said Sakura worried

"Well, well… the guest of honor has woke up" said an unknown creepy voice

The person revealed him self, it was Orochimaru, The one how Attacked them…

"Hello, Sakura Haruno" he said

"Oh, I don't like this" said Sakura in her Head

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading, please review!!!

Marikura


	4. author's note

**_Author's note_**

**_I'm sosososososososososososososososososooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry_**

**_you all have the right to hate me _**

**_but its not my fault ,its the teachers that give me soooooooooooooooooooooo much work and study like this for example_**

**_(work ,work,exam,proyect ,exam ,special home work,proyect ,ect...) its like never ending!!!!!!_**

**_im sooo fustrated ,but please dont hate me,im doing the best i can ..._**

**_sooooooo by the way what do you all wanna read in the next chapter or in the future..._**

**_send me a messege or review_**

**_Ok _**

**_later_**

**_Marikura♥♥♥♥☺☻_**


End file.
